Surprise Surprise!
by GothicRinoa
Summary: Heh, a 3x4 Yaoi fic where....Quatre get's preganant!^^ Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Surprise Surprise!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer:Don't own nothing.  
Note: This fic is done by me and my best friend Barb! ^^ Yay! We came up with the idea when she was over to my house and talkin bout Gundam Wing so we decide to write a.....*drum role* Quatre Preggy Fic! hehe. so let's see...go ahead and read it please please please! Read...and don't forget to review we want to know what you think AND we want to know if you have any suggestions! Any suggestions are fine with me!!  
Warning: 3x4, 1xBarb, humor, yaoi, sap  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was early that morning. Duo and Quatre were already up. Duo was making everyone some breakfast and Quatre was drinking his tea quietly.  
  
Barb walked in to the kitchen and yawned."Morning."she smiled and waved lightly.  
  
Duo looked over his shoulder and smiled."About time you got up."  
  
Quatre looked up at her with a smile."Morning Barb."  
  
"Hey Q!" Barb smiled and sat down at the table like any other day.  
  
"Sooo...Barb I hear you and Heero are more than just friends!"Duo had said with a huge grin on his face yet Barb couldn't tell and good thing or he would of been in trouble.  
  
Quatre smiled.  
  
Barb turned bright red as he made the comment."Duo, shh!"  
  
Another grin crossed over Duo's face."I will, don't worry. I don't want Heero to kill me."  
  
"Now we don't want that to happen now do we." Quatre smiled as he listened to his friends conversation. He liked it when they were happy like this. Barb being like himself caring, yet like Duo a happy-go-lucky personality.  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
Barb sighed.  
  
Quatre then continued drinking his tea and watched his friends.  
  
"So...yeah breakfast is almost done." Duo said as he continued to his cooking.  
  
"Woo!" Barb smiled.  
  
"Oh...um...I don't feel well right now. So you don't have to give me any." said Quatre, still slowly sipping his tea. He didn't want to make anyone worry but he definatly wasn't feeling well.  
  
"You don't?" Duo blinked.  
  
"Awww..poor Q." Barb pouted.  
  
"Yea..." muttered Quatre.  
  
"Maybe you ate something funny or you got whatever Wu-Wu had." Barb suggested reminding Quatre that Wufei did have the flu a short while ago.  
  
"That's wrong."said Duo.  
  
"Ugh....no...." groaned Quatre almost slamming his head into the table yet stopped himself.  
  
"Awww...ish ottay Quatre." Barb said trying to cheer him up.  
  
"I don't think I got what Wufei had and I haven't eaten anything for awhile, and if I did It wasn't something funny." Quatre explained.  
  
"Really strange..." muttered Duo.  
  
"Maybe it's because you haven't eaten anything for awhile." suggested Barb, being concerned as ever.  
  
"No, no...It doesn't feel like that."  
  
"What then?"  
  
"I have no clue. Heh. Maybe it's just a lil' stomach ache."  
  
"Yup! So then it'll go away in no time."  
  
"Yeah it will!"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Duo smiled."Yes food is done."  
  
"Ugh...no food!"groaned Quatre.  
  
"Suit yourself."Duo shrugged and grabbed osme food for himself.  
  
"Ottay." Barb said as she grabbed a apple to eat.  
  
"Erp.." Quatre swallowed.  
  
"You alright?" asked Barb, even more concerned.  
  
"You don't look so good Q." Duo said to him.  
  
Quatre then instantly ran off.  
  
"Quatre?!"Barb said in shock as Quatre ran off. She got up from her chair and chased after him.  
  
Barb ran into the the bathroom where Quatre had ran to and saw him hovering over the toilet groggily, and seemed to of just puked. "Quatre are you alright?" she asked as she went over to him.  
  
Quatre nodded slowly."Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
Barb rested a hand on Quatres shoulder lightly."Come on I'll help you to the couch." she offered.  
  
Quatre smiled."Thanks."  
  
"Yup. No prob." She helped Quatre over to the couch.  
  
"Hm. I think I feel a bit better now."  
  
"That's good but you should rest a lil' alright?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Quatre agreed with her and she helped him sit down on the couch.  
  
"There!"  
  
Quatre smiled.  
  
She sat down next to Quatre. "Feeling any better?"  
  
"Yes, I am, Thanks."  
  
"Thats good."  
  
Quatre relaxed on the couch and sighed, he hoped this sick feeling would go away he couldn't stand not being his happy, perky self.  
  
"So...when didja start feeling sick Quatre?" Barb questioned.  
  
"Oh well....um....I'm not sure exactly. It usually just passes by and I ignore it."  
  
"That's weird..."  
  
He shrugged. "Oh..I probably just got a minor cold or something."  
  
Barb nodded. "Yup, and it'll go away and soon!"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Quatre soon fell asleep on the couch quickly.  
  
Barb looked at him. "aw..." she smiled pulling a blanket near her over Quatre.  
  
Heero then made his way down the hall and into the living room where he heard Barb's voice. "Morning."  
  
"Hey Hee-chan!" She sang happily.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"I just put a blanket over Quatre because he got sick and barfed in the bathroom then fell asleep on the couch."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
Barb smiled."Yup!"  
  
"Well, I'm going to get something for breakfast. You coming?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
The both head to the kitchen together and see Duo eating his breakfast as they come in.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Heero asked him.  
  
"Eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. Pick one." answered Duo.  
  
"Ok Duo." Barb smiled and picked something to eat.  
  
Heero went to the fridge and got some juice.  
  
Duo grinned."Sooooo....Heero you and Barb are more then friends right?" he questioned."You guys were loud last night.  
  
Barb blushes.  
  
"I don't think that's any of your business. It's up to you to find out for yourself."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
Heero drank his juice.  
  
"Fine be mean.."  
  
"Hee-chan is there anymore juice left?" asked Barb.  
  
"Yeah." Heero replied getting the juice from the fridge and put it on the table.  
  
Barb smiled at him."Thanks."  
  
Duo snickered yet tried to hide it from them hearing it." Hee-chan.." he joked.  
  
Heero glared at him angrily."Do you have a death wish Duo?"  
  
"No, I'm shinigami, you can't kill me."  
  
Barb sighed and rolled her eyes."Duo..."  
  
Heero crossed his arms."...Right. So if I shot you in the head you wouldn't care."  
  
"Ah....actually I would."  
  
"Well there you go...SHUT UP."  
  
"Geez.....Cranky ass.."  
  
Barb tried not to laugh at Duo.  
  
"...Whatever..."Heero shrugged.  
  
"I guess someone didn't get enough last night!" Duo commented laughing hysterically, then running out of the kitchen before Heero really did kill him.  
  
Barb blinked.  
  
"..hn..."  
  
"What's with Duo?"  
  
"Could be anything."  
  
Barb laughed slightly."True."  
  
*******  
  
Later that day...  
  
*******  
  
Trowa came down the hall and noticed that Quatre was sleeping quietly on the couch. He walked over and observed his love whiel he slept.  
  
It then seemed that Quatre's eyes opened almost instantly."Hi Trowa." he said in a sleepy voice.  
  
Trowa smiled."Hey there sleepy head."  
  
Quatre yawned and stretched."Oh my... I fell asleep...what time is it?"  
  
"It's two in the afternoon Quatre. But It's alright you were probably tired thats all."  
  
Quatre rubed his eyes and got up off the couch then sighed."I feel much better now."  
  
Concern crossed over Trowas face."Oh...you weren't feeling good earlier Quatre?"  
  
"Oh..no I wasn't. But I'm alright now. I think i just needed a nap."  
  
Trowa smiled and hugged Quatre."Good."  
  
"Hm..I'm hungry now. I never had no breakfast."  
  
"Oh? I'll make you something."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Trowa took Quatre's hand and they walked into the kitchen. Quatre went over to the cubboards and pointed to afew things he wanted.  
  
Trowa nodded."Alright." He got out what Quatre had pointed out.  
  
"OH...and that!"  
  
"I guess your hungry." Trowa commented taking out the rest of the things Quatre had pointed to.  
  
Quatre blushed."...Oh well...I missed breakfast so um...yeah!"  
  
Trowa smiled."Is that everything?"  
  
"..um....well I guess so!"  
  
"Alright then." Trowa then began to cook Quatre a late breakfast and lunch.  
  
Quatre then began to eat some chips he found.  
  
After a bit, Trowa finished one thing Quatre requested and handed it over to him. " Here you go. One thing you ordered."  
  
"Thanks Trowa." He smiled and ate a bit of what Trowa made.  
  
Trowa smiled."Your welcome Quatre."  
  
"I hope you don't mind making all of this."  
  
"Of course I don't mind. I love to cook for you."  
  
"Oh I wan't sure..."  
  
Trowa laughed a little.  
  
"Uh..Trowa I'm still hungry."  
  
"Oh here you are." Trowa handed him the finished food and smiled."Enjoy."  
  
"Thanks Tro-chan."  
  
"No Problem Quatre."  
  
Quatre giggled.  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Of course silly!"  
  
Trowa laughed a bit."Making sure." He smiled and kissed Quatre.  
  
Just then Heero walked in.  
  
Trowa turned and looked hearing a presence enter the room."Afternoon Heero."  
  
"Hn.."  
  
Trowa sighed and sat down next to Quatre.  
  
"Have you guys seen Barb?"Heero asked.  
  
"No. I haven't. Why?"  
  
"Oh I'm just looking for her..."  
  
Trowa nodded."Oh Alright then."  
  
Soon after Barb walked in."Hey guys!"She smiled like her usual cherful self.  
  
"Oh, there you are." Heero said.  
  
"Hi Barb."Quatre waved from the table smiling.  
  
"Hey Quatre , Trowa, Hee-chan." She smiled.  
  
Quatre giggled."Is that Heero's new nick name?" Well not that Heero had alot of nicknames he was just wondering.  
  
Trowa tried not to laugh.  
  
"..Hn..." Was all Heero said in reply.  
  
"What's wrong with Hee-chan?"  
  
Trowa smiled and tried not to laugh."Nothing."  
  
"Not a thing." replied Quatre nto wanting to be rude.  
  
"Ok... "  
  
Quatre sighed."...I feel hungry again."  
  
"You do?"asked Trowa.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What else would you like."  
  
"Well...whatever there is left to cook."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Oh Hee-chan, you were looking for me?"Barb asked, remembering what Heero had said when she had arived in the room.  
  
"Oh I was just looking for you"  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Oh I was just wondering where you were."  
  
"Ok...Well I'm gunna go to my room then..."  
  
"Oh...Mind if I come?"  
  
"Nope not at all Hee-chan!" Then they left for Barb's room.  
  
Trowa finished Quatre's food and handed it to him."Here you are."  
  
"Oh Thanks again Trowa."  
  
Trowa smiled."No Problem Quatre." He then kissed Quatre's forehead.  
  
Quatre smiled."I don't know what's with me lately."  
  
"What do you mean Quatre?"  
  
"Hm? Oh nothing really.."  
  
"Alright.."  
  
(tbc)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Review Review!! Comments and suggestions for us to write with!!? 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about three months or more later and Quatre was busily searching through his wordrobe in search for something to wear...or was he.   
  
"Er.."  
  
He sighed and rumaged into the closet throwing cloths everywhere not careing where they went.  
  
Just then Trowa had walked in from the bathroom with a towel on, he watched Quatre a bit confused."Quatre why are all your cloths everywhere?"  
  
"Oh...I'm...um....looking for something to wear..."he answered in reply.  
  
"Oh." Trowa shrugged and grabbed some cloths and got changed, while Quatre is still looking for cloths but suddenly grabs some cloths and runs to the bathroom, then comes back still in his pj's and grabs another set of cloths and runs back and continues to do this.  
  
Trowa blinked and finished getting dressed."Um...Quatre what are you doing?" he questioned.  
  
"Looking for cloths..."  
  
"Yes. I see that. But why do you keep trying on different clothes then changing them?"  
  
"...Cuz..."  
  
Trowa rose an eyebrow."Um...Alright, I'm going to the kitchen to get some breakfast."  
  
"Yea...I'll be there in a bit..."  
  
"Alright, don't be too long ok?"  
  
"Good."He smiled and left the room.  
  
Quatre sighed and continued to look through the cloths.  
  
Just then Barb walked into the room."Hey Quatre?"  
  
"Hi!"he called to her.  
  
"Oh hey Quatre!" she smiled.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh I wanted to know if you seen my blue shirt, I can't find it."  
  
"...Oh ....um...er...."He looked around the room."..um...I dunno if it'd be here you can check."  
  
She blinked."What happened in here a twister?" She then began to search through the cloths.  
  
"Oh sorry...I'm just looing for something to wear..."  
  
"Why's that? You got something on."  
  
"My pj's...I can't stay in my pj's all day..."  
  
"Well you got lot's of cloths here. You can find something."  
  
"...."  
  
"I can help you find something if you want."  
  
"...Oh....n...no....thats alright....you don't have to.."  
  
"Why not?I wanna find my shirt and help you too."  
  
"..um...ok..."  
  
"OK!"  
  
Quatre then searched for more and then ran to the bathroom with a set of cloths then came back threw them and looked for some more.  
  
Barb blinked."Quatre?"  
  
"...still looking..."  
  
"Why didja run to the bathroom?"  
  
"Oh..to try on cloths..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"...yup."  
  
"Ah...damn..." he muttered as he reached the last of his cloths.  
  
"Ah damn what?"  
  
Quatre sighed."...no more to pick from.."  
  
"What'cha mean? You got lots of cloths."  
  
"Agh....no cloths that'll fit..."  
  
Barb rose an eyebrow."What do you mean won't fit?"  
  
Quatre blushed.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"......Why do you think...."  
  
Barb sweatdroped."er......ehe...I dunno..."  
  
Quatre sighed.  
  
"Quatre.....?"  
  
Quatre pointed to his stomach.  
  
Quatre lifted his pj shirt a bit. " I knew I shouldn't of been eating so much....heh...." He sighed.  
  
Barb blinked and looked at his stomach."Quatre... it looks like your preggy...."  
  
Quatre turned bright red."W-what!? Am not! That can't happen you know!"  
  
"Yea I know that but that's what it looks like."  
  
"....I'm not!....geez.....I'm not a girl..."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry. But that's what it looks like."  
  
Quatre was silent and looked for more cloths."Ah ha!" He then grabbed the set of cloths and went to the bathroom. Come out with them on. He wore a short tanktop with jeans.  
  
Barb blinked."Um....Ok."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"....ok..."  
  
"..Um...you sure you wanna wear that?"She looked down at his stomach showing.  
  
"...y..yea..."  
  
"Oh...alright..."  
  
"Ok. Trowa told me not to be so long. So come on!"  
  
Barb smiled."Alright!"  
  
They both left the room and went into the kitchen to see Trowa waiting patiently.  
  
"Quatre! There you are!" He smiled.  
  
"Oh sorry it took so long!"replied Quatre.  
  
"It's alright. You're here now."  
  
Barb went and got some food from the fridge and sat down at the table.  
  
"Ok! So what's to eat? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
  
Trowa smiled."Whatever you want."  
  
"Oh...um....hm..."He then pointed to stuff.  
  
"Alright." Trowa took the stuff that Quatre pointed out.  
  
Quatre smiled.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
Quatrepointed to something else.  
  
Trowa got that.  
  
Quatre pointed to another thing.  
  
Trowa got that.  
  
Quatre ponted to another thing.  
  
Trowa then got that.  
  
Barb watched blinking.  
  
"There."muttered Quatre.  
  
"Alright."replied Trowa.  
  
Quatre then sat down."Few..."  
  
Trowa went to cook specific things Quatre ahd told him.  
  
Barb smiled.  
  
Quatre yawned."Sleepy..."  
  
"You are?"Trowa said handing him some food he made."But I just made you breakfast."  
  
"Well sleep can wait."  
  
Trowa smiled again."Good."  
  
"Oh...ah...I kinda made a mess in our room...heh."  
  
Trowa shook his head smiling."Well then I'll help you clean it up later."  
  
"..Ok! Then you can help me find out what fits...heh..."  
  
"All of it fits you."  
  
"...uh....."Quatre looked over at Barb.  
  
Trowa blinked."What?"  
  
"...er..."muttered Barb.  
  
"....neeeeeevermind."muttered Quatre.  
  
"...Well I'm off to find Heero so....c-ya!"Barb said quickly before leaving the kitchen.  
  
"Quatre...?"Trowa asked.  
  
"...yea...?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"...What do you mean?"  
  
"You said then you can help me find out what fits."  
  
"Well...um..."Quatre muttered getting up and pointing at his stomach.  
  
Trowa blinked.  
  
"...See..."  
  
Trowa didn't know what to say and looked at Quatre.  
  
Quatre went silent.  
  
Just then Duo walked in."Hey guys." he greeted then looked at Quatre."Hey Q are you preggy or something?You look it."  
  
"What!? NO! I'm a BOY..."  
  
Trowa blinked."....But...Quatre's a guy..."  
  
"Never know."muttered Duo.  
  
"Hmph." Quatre crossed his arms.  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Don't blame me when your preggy and that I never told you so."said Duo.  
  
"Duo! Shut up!"yelled Quatre.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Trowa went silent.  
  
"...Cuz!!"  
  
"Fine. Don't say I didn't tell you so!" He said before leaving the room.  
  
Trowa was still silent.  
  
"...Stupid..."  
  
Trowa pulled Quatre down on his lap."Don't listen. Duo's just trying to get you mad."  
  
"Yea...I know! It's so so mean!"  
  
"Shh...It's alright..."  
  
"I'm not!I'm not!I'm not..."Quatre kept repeating.  
  
"Shh...It's alright."Trowa kissed him.  
  
Quatre went silent.  
  
"Now come on we should clean our room."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What'd you think of this part? Hm? hm? well? ^__^ 


	3. Chapter 3

It had been another few months and Quatre was quietly hiding out in his and Trowa's room, well not all the time but for most parts of the days and and Trowa wasn't sure what was bothering Quatre.  
  
  
  
Trowa knocked slightly on the door."Quatre?" he asked hearing no answer, yet the door was locked tightly. Silence.  
  
  
  
"Quatre Come on..."  
  
  
  
".......Nu uh!"  
  
  
  
"Quatre please..."  
  
  
  
Barb walked over to where Trowa stood."He still won't come out?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not moving!!!"Quatre yelled from inside the room.  
  
  
  
"Quatre..."  
  
  
  
"Q, can I come in?"Barb asked.  
  
  
  
"...Ok."  
  
  
  
Barb looked at Trowa."I'll try and get him out."She said before going in and closeing the door.  
  
  
  
"What?" Quatre asked.  
  
  
  
"Why won't you come out?"  
  
  
  
"...Cuz...."  
  
  
  
"Cuz why?" Barb went over to him.  
  
  
  
Quatre sniffled."Cuz ..."  
  
  
  
"Cuz why Quatre...please tell me."  
  
  
  
Quatre pulled his shirt up slightly.  
  
  
  
Barb blinked."Quatre....." She looked at him."Can...I touch your stomach...I think your preggy..."  
  
  
  
"...uh....ok."  
  
  
  
"Ok." She then put her hand on his stomach."..I felt something move..." She looked at him."Did you feel that? You must be preggy!"  
  
  
  
"...But...I...."  
  
  
  
"This is so cool Quatre! Your gonna be a daddy and so's Trowa!" She smiled.  
  
  
  
Quatre blinked.  
  
  
  
"What is it?"  
  
  
  
"How...?"  
  
  
  
"Um...I dunno but It's just...wow....cool!"  
  
  
  
"Yea...uh..huh..."  
  
  
  
"You gotta tell Trowa!"  
  
  
  
"NU UH!"  
  
  
  
"But Quatre you gotta tell him your belly is gonna get bigger and it's already quite big now."  
  
  
  
"...He....he won't notice..."  
  
  
  
"Yeah he will."  
  
  
  
"...no."  
  
  
  
"Yes and you gotta tell him. You and him are gunna be daddy's."  
  
  
  
"...nu ....uh..."  
  
  
  
"Yes you are Q."  
  
  
  
"....Fine...."  
  
  
  
Barb smiled."Good I'll go get him!"  
  
  
  
"...o..ok."  
  
  
  
Barb ran to the door and opened it and sees Trowa."Hey Trowa you can come in."  
  
  
  
Trowa almost ran in to see him."Quatre will you come out now?"  
  
  
  
"Geez...."muttered Barb.  
  
  
  
"...yea." Quatre said as Trowa sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
  
  
Trowa smiled."Oh good!"  
  
  
  
Barb grinned."Quatre has something to tell you Trowa."  
  
  
  
"He does?" Trowa looked at Quatre.  
  
  
  
"Maybe..."muttered Quatre.  
  
  
  
"Quatre?"Trowa blinked.  
  
  
  
"Go on tell him."  
  
  
  
Quatre took Trowa's hand and placed it on his stomach.  
  
  
  
Trowa blinked as he felt something move.  
  
  
  
Barb giggled."Aww! Cute!"  
  
  
  
Quatre bit his lip.  
  
  
  
"Y-your preganant?"  
  
  
  
Barb smiled.  
  
  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
  
  
...  
  
  
  
Trowa fainted.  
  
  
  
"Oh my dear..."muttered Barb.  
  
  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
  
  
"....Mm.....?" Trowa opened his eyes half way.  
  
  
  
"Hey you alright?" Barb asked leaning over him.  
  
  
  
"Trowa...um...are you ok...?"  
  
  
  
"Y-yeah..." Trowa muttered then looked at Quatre.  
  
  
  
"Oh good." Barb sighed with relief.  
  
  
  
Quatre was silent.  
  
  
  
"A-are you....really?"  
  
  
  
"Y...yea....I think so..."  
  
  
  
Trowa instantly hugged Quatre."I don't know what to say.."  
  
  
  
Barb sighed. //Tell him wow that's so cool or something Trowa// She thought.  
  
  
  
"...o..oh....."  
  
  
  
Trowa smiled at Quatre."This is great!" He then kissed him.  
  
  
  
"...I know."  
  
  
  
Trowa put his hand on Quatres stomach."My baby." he smiled at Quatre.  
  
  
  
"I didn't even know."  
  
  
  
"It's alright Quatre, I didn't know either."  
  
  
  
"Not me."  
  
  
  
"...It feels so weird."  
  
  
  
"Yea, I know..."  
  
  
  
Barb smiled."Hey, come on guys why ask about a good thing just go with it!"  
  
  
  
"Quatre would you like anything?"  
  
  
  
"Yea!"Quatre smiled.  
  
  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
  
  
"Food!"Quatre giggled. He got up and ran to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Trowa laughed a little and followed Quatre. Barb also followed.  
  
  
  
******  
  
  
  
"...I'm gonna go tell Duo ok!" Quatre said happily. He ran off.  
  
  
  
Trowa yelled to Quatre."Don't be too long!"  
  
  
  
"I won't!" he yelled back.  
  
  
  
Quatre ran into Duo's room."Hi Duo!"  
  
  
  
Duo looked at him."Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Hi!!"  
  
  
  
Duo smiled."Hey there Quatre, you sound happy."  
  
  
  
"Yup!I am happy!Lookie!" Quatre lifted his shirt.  
  
  
  
Duo grined."AHA! Told you!"  
  
  
  
Quatre went silent.  
  
  
  
"This' so cool! I'm gonna be uncle Shinigami!!"  
  
  
  
"You yelled...."  
  
  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry."  
  
  
  
"...It's ok! I'm not mad at you...yet."  
  
  
  
Duo blinked.How can you be mad at me?ö  
  
  
  
"I'm joking!"Quatre giggled.  
  
  
  
Duo sighed."Good!"  
  
  
  
"...Hm...I want food!"Quatre went back to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Your back!" Barb smiled.  
  
  
  
"Yup!!"  
  
  
  
Trowa smiled."So what did Duo say?"  
  
  
  
"Um...Oh He said he was gonna be uncle shinigami."  
  
  
  
Trowa laughed a bit.  
  
  
  
"Aww! Cute!"said Barb.  
  
  
  
"I know!" Quatre giggled."Hey, I wanna go shopping! And pick out some baby cloths and and other stuff!And Barb's comin to!Since I havce no clue what to buy...heh."  
  
  
  
"Cool! Ok!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Notes : Oh wow.... this is the final chapter.... so please enjoy, and also, if you don't like the idea as Quatre having a child don't read it. Thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
  
  
  
  
The shopping had gone quiet well but due to the fact that all Quatre wanted to pick out was pink cloths and being very happy at the time didn't seem to care what he picked out. But they got through the shopping crisis and ended up back at home where It was suggested that Quatre should rest since he had fallen asleep instantly when they began to drive away.  
  
  
  
Trowa lifted Quatre out of the car gently as they arrived home. It was already dark outside and moreless everyone was quite tired. Barb had muttered something and went into the house where she could finally go to sleep. Quatre had been quite a handful. Trowa went into their room and placed Quatre on the bed, and he suddenly opened his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to sleep too?"Quatre asked him.  
  
  
  
Trowa sat down next to him. He nodded and leaned down and kissed Quatre.  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled."Good, stay."  
  
  
  
"Don't worry I will."  
  
  
  
"Ok.."Quatre yawned and soon went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Trowa smiled and lay down next to Quatre. He held his arm around Quatre protectively and also soon fell asleep.  
  
  
  
***  
  
It was now later...and very close. Quatre was 9 months pregnant and was as happy as always! Quatre sat beside Trowa which lay asleep next to him. He poked his arm lightly trying to wake him up. Trowa opened his eyes a little and looked over at the blonde. Quatre pouted at him.  
  
  
  
"Get...uup..." He whined.  
  
  
  
Trowa yawned and sat up."Morning already?"  
  
  
  
Quatre nodded."get up up up!"  
  
  
  
Trowa kissed the blonde lightly."I'm going." Quatre held his arms out to be helped up. Trowa got out of ed and helped him out."There you are."He smiled at the boy.  
  
  
  
Quatre smiled back."Thank you! Someone's making breakfast!"Quatre took off out of the room. Trowa folled closely behind. The two came into the kitchen."Breakfast!"Quatre cheered. Barb looked over to him as she finished making her breakfast.  
  
  
  
"Morning Q!"  
  
  
  
"Morning!!"  
  
  
  
Trowa went off to make breakfast for Quatre.  
  
  
  
"How are you this morning?" Barb asked smiling at the blonde.  
  
  
  
"Food..."Quatre watched Trowa making his food. Trowa turned to him."It'll be done in afew minutes." he replyed. Quatre nodded and sat down and Trowa continued to cook.  
  
  
  
Trowa soon finished and handed Quatre his breakfast."Here you are, Quatre." Quatre giggled in glee.  
  
  
  
Quatre sighed and poked at his stomach."Stop being evil in there!"  
  
  
  
Trowa smiled and put a hand on Quatres stomach."Be good in there."  
  
  
  
Quatre giggled."It listened to you, Trowa!"  
  
  
  
Trowa patted Quatres stomach."Really?" Quatre nodded."Good."  
  
  
  
Trowa continued to keep his hadn on Quatres stomach lightly.  
  
  
  
Quatre got up and went to Duo's room giggleing as he went."Duooo!"Quatre went into the room and over to him. Duo looked up.  
  
  
  
"Hum?"Quatre poked him."Hey.." He poked Quatre back.  
  
  
  
Quatre then lifted up his shirt."Lookie! Baby's getting bigger in there!"  
  
  
  
Duo nodded."Yes I see that and I get to be Uncle Shinigami."Duo grinned.  
  
  
  
Quatre then went back to the kitchen and Duo blinked hearing Quatre say 'bye bye' as he left.  
  
  
  
Quatre walked back into the kitchen and plopped back down on the chair.He pulled Trowa's hand onto his stomach."Troowa..."  
  
  
  
"Hum?"  
  
  
  
"I got a question!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
  
  
"How're they going to get the baby out?"  
  
  
  
"Well... you can't have it normally. They will have to do a C-Section on you."  
  
  
  
"What's that?"  
  
  
  
"Um... they'll cut you open..only a small cut but you won't feel it. They'll make sure of that. You'll be perfectly fine."  
  
  
  
Quatre looked at him mortified due to the fact of the word 'cut' and the thought of any kind of operation.  
  
  
  
Trowa pulled him closer."Quatre shh... don't worry I'll be there with you." Quatre nodded and held onto Trowas shirt tightly. Trowa smiled and kissed him.  
  
  
  
"Uuum....won't people think it's weird for a boy to have a baby?" Trowa shook his head.  
  
  
  
"I won't let anyone say anything bad about you." Quatre smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"Oh! Hey... we never got any names picked out yet have we?"  
  
  
  
"Oh no. We haven't. What names would you like, Quatre?"  
  
  
  
"Um... if it's a girl Kaeli....and if it's a boy...umm.... Triton! Like em?"  
  
  
  
"I love them!"  
  
  
  
Quatre sighed. Trowa looked at him."What is it Quatre?"  
  
  
  
"Huh? Nothin. Baby just being evil!"Quatre giggled."Must be more like you."  
  
  
  
"What does that mean hum?"  
  
  
  
"Well it means the baby takes after you more cuz I'm not evil!"  
  
  
  
Trowa shook his head."Like both of us."  
  
  
  
"Ok! That sounds good to me! I think!.....My back hurts.."  
  
  
  
"It does? Do you want to go lay down?" Quatre nodded in reply.  
  
  
  
"Come on then." Trowa lifted Quatre up and brought him to their room. Quatre then became comfortable in Trowa's arms and sat down on the bed with Quatre cuddled in his arms. Quatre sighed and Trowa kissed his forehead.  
  
  
  
"It still hurts..."  
  
  
  
"Here." He lay Quatre down on the bed."Better?"  
  
  
  
"Not really.."  
  
  
  
Trowa kissed Quatre."Now?"  
  
  
  
"Not quite." Quatre smiled.  
  
  
  
"No...hum." Trowa kissed Quatre again.  
  
  
  
"Ok better now." He smiled.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Quatre came out of the room later yawning. He found Barb sitting on the couch in the living room drawing. He sat down next to her.  
  
  
  
"Hey Q!"  
  
  
  
"Hi!"  
  
  
  
Quatre sighed."My back still hurts..."Quatre pouted.  
  
  
  
"Aw...poor thing.."  
  
  
  
"I'm too small and the baby's getting to big!"  
  
  
  
"Where's Trowa?"  
  
  
  
"Oh! I should wake him up! Sleepy head! Falls asleep more than me!"Quatre got up and went back to their room and sat next to Trowa which was fast asleep. He sighed...and poked Trowa who did not move....he poked him again...he didn't move...Quatre sighed again and took a pillow and hit Trowa over the head with it.  
  
  
  
Trowa sat up shocked."Huh?What?! What?" Quatre giggled.  
  
  
  
"Wakie!Wakie!"Quatre smiled, then he hit Trowa again with the pillow lightly.  
  
  
  
Trowa yawned and suddenly Quatre lowered his head and bit his lip and gasped a in pain.Trowa took his hand."What is it Quatre? The baby?" Quatre nodded slowly in reply."You mean now? I need to get you to the hospital!"  
  
"Hurry Trowa..."Quatre bit his lip again and gripped strongly onto Trowa's hand.  
  
Trowa brought Quatre to the car as well Barb saw them and came along as well, she then got Heero as well.  
  
"What about Duo?"Heero asked.  
  
Duo than ran out of the house and towards them."Don't leave without me!"  
  
"Hurry up!"Quatre whined.  
  
Heero decided to be the one to drive, so Trowa could keep Quatre calm.Barb got in the passenger side. Duo in the back crammed in with Trowa and Quatre. Heero then drove off and Trowa looked worried at the blonde. They soon arrived at the hospital where Trowa helped Quatre out of the car and brought him inside.  
  
Quatre was simply scared to hell and Trowa was trying to keep the blonde calm.They soon had doctors helping out and everything was going fine. Trowa stayed by Quatre the whole time never leaving his side.  
  
*****  
  
A while after the operation. Having everything go perfectly fine. The others came in to visit.Duo walked in first. Quatre lie in a bed, with a small baby in a blanket in his arms. Trowa sat in a chair next to him.  
  
"Hey guys!" Duo said grinning.  
  
Barb walked in after Duo."Hey Q! You ok?"  
  
Quatre nodded."Yea, I'm ok."  
  
Heero walked in quietly soon after.  
  
"So i it a girl or a boy?"Duo asked looking at the baby.  
  
"A boy."Quatre smiled.  
  
"Awwww! Cute!"Barb exclaimed.  
  
"Kick ass! I'm an Uncle!"Duo grinned.  
  
"Yes. And no teaching him bad things!"Quatre looked at Duo holding the baby protectively.  
  
"Who me?"Duo smiled.  
  
"Of course you!" Quatre sighed.  
  
They left later to let Quatre get some rest but Quatre insisted that Trowa stay with him. Trowa held Quatres hand lightly and ran his hadn through the blondes hair.  
  
"We have a son.."Quatre said quietly.  
  
Trowa nodded and smiled."Our son... I love you Quatre. I really do.. Always."  
  
"Trowa!"Quatre hugged onto Trowa and suddenly felt a ring slip onto his finger."Quatre blinked."Oh...Trowa..." Trowa moved away.  
  
" Quatre Winner, will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
~~FIN~~  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
  
  
*sighs* never realized just how long its been since i updated this one....well i kinda finished it....ran out of ideas and never had time to type it up but I did. Took me a lil while but I liked it! Hope it wasn't bad..... but oh well. 


End file.
